Guild Wars
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: Strive for the throne and it shalld be yours. That was the motto of the Game Ydrasill. So many top teir guilds stage war to take Odin's throne. To bad this guild only wanted to be free, free to relax and have fun.


Cat: RWBY X Overlord

Title: Guild Wars

Writers: Acoustic Ghost & Kamina 44

Rating: M

Pairing: None

Summary: Strive for the throne and it shalld be yours. That was the motto of the Game Ydrasill. So many top teir guilds stage war to take Odin's throne. To bad this guild only wanted to be free, free to relax and have fun.

Kamina 44 and I don't own RWBY or Overlord. This is a compaion piece to Empress of Death

000000000000000000000000

Puna Plains, 26 Gemini

The Desert Region of Yrdasill were not for the weak of heart. In fact it was considered one of the few places that earned a nickname. The Blood Sands A quiet wind hums through the morning air, dancing with a symphonic rhythm. The sands were picked up Out in the plain rises a cloud of dust, as high as the towers of old. Steps of soldiers stampede upon the field, steel connects with steel and flesh, and cries of rage and agony deafen the wind and sky.

Soldiers bearing the mark of a crimson rose charge forward, led by a man wielding a dagger and tunic short sword. He howls loudest amongst the scarlet ranks, surging forward as each cut hits its mark, laying one foe after another to rest. The men christened him to be the "Mad Commander", Ghost. The Battlefield Commander of the Red Rose Guild. One of it's founding members and the most experienced when it came to warfare, he lead with a ruthless affiance that made even Top teir guilds think twice before facing him. And he was only level 80. A Daywalker- A Day light immune vampire- he made quick work of his foes with blood Magic, twin serrated knives, and one of the latest updates to the game, a 6 shot repeater rifle. It came to him in a Monster drop and Kamina modified it for him. Sheathing his knives he whiled his rifle around before unloading all six rounds into a Monticore, before reloading the rifle with 44 specials.

"Kamina are done over there yet?" asked Ghost. "Their staring to send more people to this front!"

Laying north of him are a string of explosions; volatile potions detonate upon hitting the ground, splashing scores of men and beast with fire and debris. A maniacal laugh fills the air around the source of these explosions, as a man wearing a cobalt lab coat bearing the crimson rose mark on the back lets fly his concoctions throughout the battlefield, as his face contorts into a maddening grin. The Demon Alchemist was having a ball. Stabbed into the ground next to his was a double helix spear that fused the powers of hell fire and Hell frost Of course he was prepping bombs that would be used to end the current battle and put this upstart guild on notice. Thanks to his personal NPC's Kissilia and Raiga he was fairly certain that he was well protected.

"Just who in the hell do you think I am!" laughed Kamina. "I'm the man among men. And the Brains of this operation!

But at the heart of the raging chaos stands a girl no younger than 15. The red tips of her dark hair flow with her every move, striking down countless enemies with a scythe soaked in blood. Her cape glows with a ghastly red, tattered from the ensuing battle and mayhem. Her words are silent amidst the heat of battle, but those bearing her mark rally to her, their mistress/ guild leader Ruby.

"And you've yet to prep the freaking bomb!" yelled Ruby as she rushed forward and waving though the many bodies.

"Hey do you know how hard it is to prep what is the equivalent to a NUKE with just alchemy, a piece of chalk, and a piece of freaking cheese!?" asked Kamina.

"What's the cheese for?" asked Ghost reloading his repeater.

"Not important at the moment!" yelled Kamina

"Can we maybe... kinda Focus on the BATTLE!" asked Ruby

"YES MA'AM!" yelled the two men.

"Ghost how's the eastern front?" asked Ruby

"Annoying. These pricks hired a Merc Guild to help them. Kamina are you almost done prepping the Nova?" yelled Ghost.

"Almost. It's a little hard to prep a bomb when you have spells flying all over the place!" yelled Kamina

"Not my fault i told you that place would be heavy," said Ghost.

"Do you have any idea how to balance the compounds to get the best results for an explosion?" asked Kamina

"Hell no. I'm a battle Junky, not an Edward Elric wannabe," said Ghost

"Hey Ed was cool! Unlike Sinon," said Kamia

"ENOUGH! finish up. I have homework to do!" yelled Ruby

Yes Ma'am" shouted Kamina with a goofy salute, before accidentally dropping his bandolier of potions.

"Um, Lord Kamina?" Kissilia deadpanned

"Yea? What is-" Kamina started to reply before noticing the green fire burning his coattails, as he shouted, "BWA-HA-HAAAAAAA! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT~!", taking off his coat and started flailing it around.

"KD4, did you set yourself on fire? Again?!" Ghost asked in annoyance.

"It's not MY fault," Kamina replied, "this friggin bandolier keeps coming loose!"

Then buy a new one!" yelled Ruby.

"Whatever, we have our orders. You and the kids round up the stragglers on your end, I'll do the same on mine," said Ghost

Kamina laughed thought the link. "Yeah, yeah! Just don't get carried away you battle nut!" yelled Kamina

Ghost sweat dropped hearing his firend 'HE'S one to talk, the stupid prick!" thought Ghost

n one stroke, she swiftly beheads the five mercenaries surrounding her, sending their bodies crashing to the blood soaked earth at her feet. She then swings the blade of her scythe down to throw off the blood from its steel, as she strides forward and cries, "The Titan Fist Guild and their lackeys are broken! Run the bastards down!"

"You heard your Leader, men! PUSH FORWARD!" Yelled Ghost unleashing a Wave of destructive power

"Yeah!"

"Come on!"

"FOR RED ROSE!"

Ruby shuck her head listening to her two mentors/ friends. Even in the middle of a battle they found time to goof off. Ghost 'The Mad Soldier' and Kamina 'The Alchesmist of ' Oh well. she still had a fight to win, Jumping into the air as the moos was framed behind her she was reminded of the title they had given her.

The Red Rose of Death

Countless voices roared in fervour and triumph, knowing that victory is within their grasp. The flag flew high over the plains, eclipsing the sun as it routed their adversaries, Titan Fist and the Lost Liberty mercenary guild. The stage was being set for the Red Rose Guild, and its rise to power amidst servers at war.

000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
